Error Relationship
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Threeshoot—Complete] Mempunyai kekasih seorang pengidap DID mungkin bukan pilihan. Ia tetap bertahan, meski ia harus berhadapan dengan sisi lain dari kekasihnya yang tak pernah ia harapkan.
1. Chapter 1

**— Error Relationship—**

 **.**

Sasuke adalah remaja biasa, berasal dari keluarga sederhana serta mempunyai kehidupan yang biasa pula, hanya saja ia memiliki kisah cinta yang tidak biasa. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang masih duduk dibangku High School tingkat dua, tinggal dengan seorang kakak yang bekerja sebagai Manager Operasional di salah satu perusahaan swasta, orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia. Meskipun begitu tak menjadikan kehidupannya berbeda dengan remaja lainnya, kasih sayang yang diberikan sang kakak tercinta sudah membuatnya berkecukupan. Materi? Itu tak perlu dipermasalahkan, gaji kakaknya serta uang hasil kerja _part time_ nya sudah lebih cukup membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya, belum lagi ia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang kaya raya.

"Teme, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Seorang pemuda merengut kesal kepadanya. "—Kau tahu, aku sudah bersusah payah bangun pagi menjemputmu. Seharusnya kau—Teme!" teriak Naruto—pemuda tersebut—yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemuda yang ia panggil teme—Sasuke. Ia buru-buru menyusul Sasuke ke kelasnya dan mengusir Sai yang duduk satu meja dengan kekasihnya.

"Teme, karena kau tak mau kujemput berarti nanti kau harus pulang bersamaku okay." Kerlingnya nakal sebelum pergi ke bangkunya sendiri. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatapnya tajam.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang _bad boy_ sekolah yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Mungkin karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan disamping pemuda dingin sepertinya. Pewaris utama perusahaan Senju Corporation, siswa paling berisik yang berotak pas-pasan dan sering membuat onar di sekolah, serta siswa yang paling banyak kena _skors_ namun belum juga dikeluarkan dari sekolah—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa dikeluarkan karena Konoha High School adalah sekolah milik neneknya.

.

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), Alu cepat, Cerita sedikit membosankan :P**

 _Story©EthanXel_

 _Inspired by Hyde and Jekyll_

.

Pelajaran dimulai, guru biologi yang selalu memakai masker tersebut mulai menerangkan materi pelajarannya. Guru tersebut sebenarnya tak banyak bicara, hanya sekitar lima belas menit menerangkan lalu memberikan tugas, setelah itu ia akan duduk sambil membaca buku yang Sasuke yakin di dalamnya ada novel 'Dewasa' yang tengah ia baca.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, ia sudah menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan Kakashi _sensei_ sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Sasuke mendengus begitu melihat kekasihnya yang justru tertidur. Ia menatap jijik pada air liur Naruto yang membasahi buku biologinya. _'Dasar jorok!'_

"Baiklah anak-anak, jika sudah selesai silahkan dikumpulkan tugas kalian."

"Apa? Tugas? Tugas apa? Sialan! Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku? Bagaimana ini?" Suasana kelas yang tadinya hening kini berubah menjadi ribut akibat kepanikan si pemuda Uzumaki. Suara Kakashi berhasil membangunkannya dari mimpi basah bersama Sasuke, namun sialnya saat terbangun ia justru dikejutkan begitu saja oleh keributan siswa lainnya yang mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya melihat pemandangan yang selalu saja sama.

 _See_! Kekasihnya itu benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Sasuke berulang kali menghela nafas berat seraya berjalan menuju bangku sang kekasih yang terletak di paling belakang.

Saat sampai disamping bangku Naruto, Sasuke menjatuhkan sebuah buku ke meja kekasihnya sebelum berjalan ke depan untuk menyerahkan tugasnya.

Naruto sendiri nampak masih bingung, namun saat membuka buku tersebut barulah ia sadar jika untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke selalu menolongnya. Yup! Sasuke menyalin tugasnya ke buku yang lain agar Naruto bisa tepat waktu untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya. Bukan hanya tugas, pekerjaan rumah Narutopun terkadang Sasuke yang mengerjakannya, hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena Naruto selalu membantunya saat dirinya hendak di _bully_ —lebih terpatnya digoda—oleh kakak kelas atau siswa dari sekolah lainnya. Meski itu hanya demi kepentingan diri Naruto sendiri.

"Teme, hari ini kau bolos kerja saja ya. Kau tenang saja, biar aku yang mengganti gajimu untuk hari ini, tapi dengan syarat kau harus ikut denganku." Cuaca sangat cerah hari itu, Naruto berencana sepulang sekolah ini mengajak kekasihnya kencan.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tetap berjalan menuju ke halte bus untuk pulang. Ia memang sudah berniat untuk izin kerja hari ini, namun bukan untuk menyanggupi ajakan Naruto, melainkan karena ia sedikit tak enak badan.

"Ayolah teme, kapan terakhir kali kita kencan? Sebulan yang lalu? Dua bulan yang lalu? Ah, tidak tapi ti—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat tak melihat Sasuke berjalan disampingnya. Ah, sial! Kekasihnya tersebut sudah berjalan duluan.

"Suke tunggu! Teme berhenti kataku!" teriak Naruto saat melihat sebuah bus tepat berhenti di depan Sasuke. Narutopun mempercepat larinya saat melihat Sasuke hendak memasuki bus tersebut.

 _ **Grab—**_

Naruto menarik kasar lengan Sasuke hingga membuat tubuh pemuda _raven_ tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan, beruntung Naruto berhasil menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Naruto mengucapkan maaf berulang kali pada sopir bus karena hampir saja membuat calon penumpangnya celaka.

"Sudah kubilang aku ti—" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto membopong tubuhnya kembali ke parkiran sekolah. Wajahnya memerah padam, ini sungguh hal yang paling memalukan dalam sejarah hidupnya melebihi saat Itachi memergokinya bermimpi basah.

"Dobe, turunkan aku! Jika tidak, aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga." Kata-kata kasarnyapun mulai keluar, namun itu tidak ber-efek apapun pada Naruto. Dirinya sudah cukup terbiasa dicaci maki oleh kekasihnya, justru dirinya malah menyebut cacian Sasuke adalah ungkapan cinta yang ditujukan padanya.

"Jika cara halus tak bisa, maka aku akan memakai cara kasar. Meski aku harus menculikmu hari ini hahaha." Tawanya lepas. Apakah ada yang lucu? Kekasihnya itu sungguh aneh, selain bodoh, tolot, idiot—entah apa lagi yang pantas disebut untuk menggambarkan kekasihnya. Sasuke tak habis pikir terbuat dari apa otak kekasihnya itu. Yah, meski dibilang dirinya sendiri jauh lebih bodoh karena telah mencintai orang bodoh seperti Naruto.

"Aku belum meminta izin kakakku, jadi turunkan aku sekarang juga dan biarkan aku pulang!" Perintahnya bak seorang pangeran.

"Kau tenang saja, suke. Aku sudah izin kakak ipar untuk menyewamu hari ini."

Dan hari itu Sasuke hanya pasrah saat Naruto kembali bertindak sesuka hatinya.

.

▪●▪ _NaruSasu▪●▪_

.

Sasuke mengeram kesal saat kini dirinya ditarik untuk makan di sebuah restaurant mewah. Bahkan dia belum sempat mengganti seragamnya, namun dengan seenaknya si _blonde_ itu menyeretnya kesana-kemari. Setelah acara berkencan di _game center_ dengan dirinya yang berperan sebagai satpam kekasihnya, dirinya harus melanjutkan acara kencan mereka ke _mall_ , membeli segala sesuatu yang sama sekali tak penting—menurut Sasuke—hingga berakhir makan malam di restaurant kelas atas ini. Sasuke berani bertaruh, gaji _part time_ nya tak akan cukup hanya dengan order satu menu di restaurant ini. Bahkan untuk masuk saja mereka harus memperlihatkan ID Card atau apalah—Sasuke tak begitu paham. Tapi saat dirinya dan Naruto masuk, petugas _security_ hanya memberi salam dan membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Sepertinya keluarga Naruto benar-benar berpengaruh luas.

"Makanlah sepuasmu, aku yang traktir."

Sasuke berdecak melihat cengiran bodoh itu, memang dia sanggup membayar makanan di restaurant ini jika bukan dirinya.

"Jika aku sakit perut karena keracunan makanan di restaurant ini, kau harus tanggung jawab dobe." Ucapnya. Naruto mendengus geli, meski kasar tapi Sasuke itu begitu manis menurut Naruto. Ia paham betul apa maksud kekasihnya tadi. Meski baru tiga bulan menjalin hubungan kekasih, entah kenapa Naruto sudah bisa mengartikan setiap _gesture_ maupun ucapan kekasihnya. Mungkin karena ia sudah mengamati Sasuke sejak awal melihatnya. _Love at the first sight, eh._

"Tenang saja, jika perlu aku akan menikahimu teme." Godanya hingga berhasil mendapatkan delikan tajam dari si _raven_.

 _'Baka!'_ batin Sasuke kesal namun sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Ugh!" Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya begitu mendengar suara rintihan. Ia menautkan alisnya saat melihat kekasihnya seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ak-aku ingin _pup_ , sebentar ne, suke~" ucapnya seraya beranjak dari kursi dan berlari menuju toilet pria.

Di dalam toilet Naruto mencoba memijat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Seperti ribuan batu menimpanya, pandangannya berkunang dan ia bisa melihat jika ruangan sekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja seperti berputar.

"Sial, apa yang terjadi pada—"

Narutopun akhirnya tak sadarkan diri di salah satu bilik toilet. Sementara disisi lain, Sasuke sudah gelisah di mejanya, sudah tiga puluh menit ia menunggu si dobe itu, namun tak seujung rambutpun terlihat matanya. Ia sudah merasa tak nyaman saat beberapa petugas _security_ dan pelayan menatapnya, bahkan sudah tiga kali seorang _waiters_ menawarinya menu lain atau memberikan _bill_ nya.

Sasukepun memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto ke toilet, perasaannya mulai tak enak sekarang. Mana mungkin orang melakukan panggilan alam membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam.

Saat Sasuke hendak membuka pintu toilet, tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan dengan orang lain yang menarik pintu tersebut lebih dahulu darinya.

"Sialan kau dobe, mengagetkanku saja! Cepat kembali ke meja dan bayar _bill_ nya." Ucapnya setengah marah namun juga setengah lega karena Naruto ternyata tak apa.

Si _blonde_ hanya diam dan menatap datar Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menatap bingung Naruto yang terlihat berbeda di matanya.

"Dobe, kau mau kemana. Kita belum membayar _bill_ baka!" Sasuke mencoba menarik tangan Naruto yang mulai melangkah ke arah lain. Jangan bilang Naruto tidak membawa uang dan meninggalkannya disini begitu saja sebagai jaminan.

"Lepaskan sialan!"

 _ **DEG**_ —

Sasuke terkejut saat Naruto menghempaskan tangannya dan memanggilnya kasar.

"Dobe ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Bentaknya kesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut saat menatap langsung ke dalam mata biru Naruto sekarang, mata itu terlihat berbeda, tak memancarkan kelembutan saat menatapnya seperti biasa. Mata biru yang kini dihapannya nampak begitu—dingin seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Dan kau pikir ini lucu? _Who the hell are you_? Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku dan enyalah dari pandanganku—"

Untuk kesekian kalinya jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak. Kata-kata Naruto seperti pedang tajam yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Ada apa? Kenapa Naruto berkata kasar seperti itu?

"— _Bitch_!" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Narutopun segera pergi keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

 _'Ap-apa yang baru dia katakan tadi?'_ Sasuke masih berusaha memikirkan maksud ucapan Naruto. Ia tak sadar jika tindakannya menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang ada disana, Sasuke baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Maaf tuan, ini _bill_ untuk meja nomor 7." Sasuke menatap pelayan tersebut dengan tatapan kosong, ia masih _shock_ akan kejadian barusan, iapun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia laki-laki ingat, maka pantang baginya untuk menangis.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bisa membayarnya." Dan dalam sekali kode dari pelayan tersebutpun bisa Sasuke tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dirinya pasrah saat petugas _security_ menyeretnya kasar keluar restaurant, Sasuke yakin jika ia tak mungkin diusir begitu saja, mungkin ia akan disuruh mencuci piring seluruh pelanggan hingga nominalnya sama dengan makanan yang ia pesan, atau kemungkinan yang paling buruk terjadi ia akan dilaporkan ke polisi.

"Dasar bocah, sudah tahu miskin masih saja berani makan di restaurant ini."

"Kasihan sekali dramanya gagal untuk bisa makan gratis disini, pemuda _blonde_ tadi pasti sudah bosan dengannya."

Sasuke masih bisa mendengar ejekan pelanggan lainnya, hatinya semakin sakit mendengar sindiran dari mereka. Jika Sasuke tahu akan terjadi seperti ini, tentu ia tak akan pernah menginjakan kaki di restaurant ini.

' _Itachi-nii, maafkan aku.'_ Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa begitu bersalah pada kakaknya. Mungkin karena dalam keluarga Uchiha kehormatan sangat di junjung tinggi, dan hari ini Sasuke tengah menjatuhkan kehormatannya sendiri.

.

▪●▪ _NaruSasu▪●▪_

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal pada kekasihnya. Tak biasanya si _blonde_ itu absen ke sekolah. Meski terkenal dengan biang keonaran yang dibuatnya, Naruto termasuk salah satu siswa yang rajin datang ke sekolah—meski sering terlambat dan bolos beberapa jam mata pelajaran, tapi ini sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian di restaurant lalu, Sasuke ingin marah dan menampar kekasihnya yang berani mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum, namun itu hanya sia-sia karena Naruto seolah lenyap begitu saja. Ponselnya tak pernah aktif, bahkan saat Sasuke bertanya pada _maid_ di manshion Naruto, mereka bilang tuan muda mereka tak pulang sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Itu berarti sepulang dari restaurant Naruto tak pulang ke rumahnya.

Sasuke rasanya ingin menonjok wajah menyebalkannya itu. Dirinya sudah dipermalukan di depan umum, dan kini harus disibukan dengan perasaan khawatir karenanya. Apa dia tak tahu, dirinya hanya mempunyai waktu sedikit. Waktu adalah uang bagi Sasuke, tak mungkin ia menggunakan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk mencari kekasihnya yang hilang entah kemana.

"Sasuke-chan, tolong ya~" Ucap Ayame seraya menyodorkan lima bungkus ramen untuk Sasuke antar. Sasuke terpaksa menyanggupinya, karena Chouji—petugas _delivery_ —tidak masuk hari ini. Sasuke juga harus lembur, dikarenakan kedai ramen Ichiraku hari ini begitu ramai pengunjung.

"Aku pergi dulu Nee-chan." Pamitnya. Sasuke mengendarai motor _matic_ kedai tempatnya bekerja dengan pelan sambil mencocokan alamat yang ada di tangannya. Ia sedikit terkejut alamat yang ia tuju ternyata bukan sebuah rumah, apartemen ataupun tempat normal lainnya, melainkan sebuah Club malam. Sasuke yakin hanya orang sinting yang memesan ramen dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarnya ke Club malam.

Sasuke melepas helm dan memasuki Club tersebut, ia harus menemui orang yang bernama Kyuubi. Namun saat hendak masuk, seorang lelaki paruh baya bertubuh besar menghalanginya. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan kartu _member_ atau menyebutkan _password_ pelanggan untuk masuk kesana. Sasuke yang memang tak punya keduanya pun menjelaskan jika ia kemari hanya untuk mengantar pesanan. Sebenarnya ia tak diperbolehkan masuk, namun begitu Sasuke menyebut nama Kyuubi, petugas itu langsung bungkam dan membiarkannya masuk. Sebelum masuk, Sasuke sempat bertanya pada penjaga Club tersebut seperti apa Kyuubi itu. Sasuke hanya tak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat karena mencari orang sinting yang berani menyebabkannya berada disini.

Hingar bingar lampu disko, dentuman suara musik yang begitu keras serta ramainya suasana di dalam Club membuatnya kesulitan mencari Kyuubi. Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk orang yang bernama Kyuubi tersebut, karena ia harus rela disentuh oleh tangan jahil para pengunjung Club. Sasuke hendak menyerah, membawa pesanan orang tersebut kembali sebelum matanya menangkap sosok pirang yang dikerubungi beberapa wanita disudut ruangan yang temaram.

Rambut pirang, tubuh tegap, kulit _tan_ seperti orang blasteran. _Gotcha!_ Sasuke mendapatkannya, tapi tunggu! Sasuke mempertajam penglihatannya begitu menyadari ciri yang disebutkan penjaga tadi mirip dengan kekasihnya. Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama serta ia ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya, Sasuke bergegas menghampiri lelaki yang ia duga bernama Kyuubi tersebut yang saat ini sedang _making out_ dengan wanita yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa anda yang bernama Kyuubi? Saya kemari untuk mengantar pesa—" suara Sasuke terpotong begitu saja saat lelaki pirang tersebut menghentikan kegiatan panasnya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, ramennya sudah datang ternyata. Letakan saja disana." Perintahnya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya lagi. Tak tanggung-tanggung kini ia melakukannya dengan dua wanita sekaligus. Seolah kegiatan tersebut merupakan hal wajar baginya.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat. Sasuke yakin orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah kekasihnya. Setelah mempermalukannya di restaurant, memutus _contact_ begitu saja, kini lelaki _blonde_ tersebut justru menganggapnya seolah tak kasat mata. Sasuke kesal, ini sudah tak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Jika Naruto bosan dengannya, kenapa dia tak meminta putus secara baik-baik. Bukan malah bermain api di belakangnya seperti ini.

"Dasar brengsek!"

 _ **Bukk**_ —

Sebuah tonjokan keras berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh si _blonde_ dari atas kursi. Dua wanita yang sejak tadi bermain dengannya pun ikut terkena imbasnya. Lelaki _blonde_ tersebut segera bangkit, hendak memaki bahkan berencana ingin membalas Sasuke hingga babak belur, namun sia-sia karena si _raven_ sudah terlanjur berlari keluar dari sana setelah membanting ramen pesanannya di meja.

.

▪●▪ _NaruSasu▪●▪_

.

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi kali ini. Ia berkali-kali mengumpat kasar karena selama ini Naruto telah mempermainkannya. Lagi-lagi dia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya karena si sialan _blonde_ tersebut. Sasuke benar-benar marah hingga ia ingin membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyulut emosinya, hatinya benar-benar terluka. Pertama kalinya dia merasakan cinta, namun justru berakhir derita. Tidak! Sasuke tak mau menangis. Buat apa menangisi bedebah seperti Naruto. Ia tak ingin membuang air matanya hanya untuk orang brengsek sepertinya.

Di sekolah, Sasuke menyadari jika teman-temannya sedikit menjauhinya kali ini. Mungkin mereka takut dengan aura gelap yang ia keluarkan pagi ini. Namun seperti cobaan Sasuke tak pernah berhenti, si brengsek Naruto sudah masuk lagi. Menyapanya seperti biasa dan bahkan berhasil mencuri ciuman darinya di depan umum saat dirinya berjalan menuju kelas. Menganggap diantara mereka seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

 _ **Slap**_ —

Sebuah tamparan menyambut pagi Naruto kala itu. Ia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke. Selama dia mencuri ciuman si _raven_ , si _raven_ tak pernah sampai semarah ini. Ia hanya mendapat pelototan tajam dan umpatan kasar. Namun kali ini berbeda, Sasuke bahkan tak mau berbicara padanya sama sekali.

Saat pelajaran Naruto tak berani mengganggu Sasuke sama sekali karena guru _killer_ yang mengajar saat itu. Ia tak mau membuat keributan, _mood_ nya hancur karena perubahan sikap Sasuke. Istirahat adalah waktu yang ia nanti, berharap ia bisa mencari penjelasan kenapa Sasuke menamparnya dan kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Namun sial, Sasuke justru menghilang dan membolos hingga akhir pelajaran.

Naruto menenteng tas Sasuke, berniat mencarinya kembali dan mengembalikan tas miliknya. Namun saat hendak keluar kelas, Sasuke justru sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia segera menyambar tasnya dan berbalik meninggalkannya tanpa kata. Naruto mengejarnya, beruntung sekolah sudah sepi sehingga ia tak takut jika Sasuke akan mencaci makinya lagi—kebiasaannya jika sedang marah.

"Sasuke tunggu, kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa salahku?"

Sasuke berhenti, ia berbalik dan menatap tajam Naruto. "Kita putus." Ucapnya cepat.

Dan bagaikan disambar petir, tubuh Naruto membeku setelah mendengar kata kramat tersebut. Ia lebih tepatnya tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar barusan. Bahkan ia membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa berniat untuk mengejarnya.

Naruto menyamar menjadi banci— _coret_ wanita—saat ini demi menguntit Sasuke. Sudah dua hari Sasuke mendiamkannya, dan itu tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Kata putus yang Sasuke ucapkan sepenuhnya belum sah, karena sampai sekarang Naruto belum menyetujuinya. Naruto masih berusaha mencari penjelasan kenapa pemuda _raven_ tersebut memutuskannya, Naruto terpaksa berdandan seperti ini agar bisa mendekati Sasuke. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu cukup gesit juga, karena setiap kali ia mendekat maka Sasuke akan selalu menghindar begitu saja. Tapi sekarang Naruto lega, karena setidaknya Sasuke tak mengenalinya dan dia bisa melihat kekasihnya tersebut dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Ini ramennya nona."

"Ter—ehem, terima kasih." Naruto hampir saja lupa jika saat ini ia sedang memerankan tokoh wanita. Sialan, suaranya yang cempreng hampir saja ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

"Ehm, tu-tunggu…" Naruto sengaja menggenggam tangan Sasuke saat lelaki tersebut hendak pergi. Akhirnya Naruto bisa menyentuh kekasihnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merindukan Sasukenya.

Sasuke manatap tajam tangan Naruto yang bertengger indah di lengannya. Ditatap seperti itu membuat nyali Naruto menciut. Ia nyengir lebar dan melepaskan genggamannya. "A-aku pesan ramen semangkuk lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada khas seorang wanita yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke menautkan alisnya, pelanggan itu sungguh aneh pikirnya. Ramen yang baru ia pesan saja belum tersentuh, namun ia justru memesannya lagi. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli, toh itu bukan urusannya. Yang penting wanita tersebut sanggup membayar itu saja.

Naruto masih setia bertahan disana hingga jam Sembilan malam. Ia sudah menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen dengan tiga gelas jus jeruk berhasil masuk ke perutnya tanpa ada masalah, bahkan ia sempat terkantuk-kantuk hingga jatuh tertidur jika saja suara menyeramkan si pemilik kedai tak berhasil menariknya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Dengan sedikit kikuk Naruto membayar makanannya, ia bermaksud menunggu Sasuke diluar dan setelah situasi memungkinkan, Naruto akan meminta penjelasan serta melakukan penolakan keras terhadap keputusan sepihak kekasihnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-kun!"

"Ya, Oji-san."

Melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kedai ramen, Naruto segera bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Sasuke mendengus kasar saat menyadari jika ia akan sendirian lagi hari ini. Sejak kemarin kakaknya ditugaskan keluar kota. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya malas pulang ke apartemen mereka. Sasuke juga selalu meminta lembur agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan yang berguna daripada terbengong di rumah. Sekalian saja ia ingin menyibukan diri untuk melupakan masalahnya. Berbicara tentang masalahnya dengan Naruto membuat ia merindukan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Ia merasa ada yang kurang saat tidak bersamanya, hidupnya terasa membosankan, bahkan jadwal kegiatannya kacau karena harus menghindar terus darinya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Baru pulang?" Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di samping Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju ke halte terdekat.

"Neji-nii." Panggilnya begitu menyadari siapa orang yang menyapanya tersebut.

"Mau pulang?" Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ayo, biar ku antar." Selama beberapa detik Sasuke nampak menimbang lebih dahulu ikut mobil Neji atau tidak. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut saja, tubuhnya sudah lelah dan entah kenapa hari ini Sasuke merasa ada yang mengawasinya.

Mobil tersebutpun segera tancap gas memecah kegelapan malam. Naruto yang sejak tadi melihatnyapun keluar dari persembunyian. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat melihat Sasuke memasuki mobil lelaki tersebut. Ia merasa jika lelaki itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke berubah. Membuat Sasuke memutuskannya.

Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat cerita Neji saat perjalanan tadi. Neji adalah salah satu rekan sekantor kakaknya, ia cukup terhibur mendengar tingkah ke-absurd-an kakaknya saat sedang bekerja, terlebih lagi saat membayangkan wajah kakaknya yang dingin itu harus dipermalukan di depan umum karena salah mengira jika bosnya adalah wanita.

Sasuke menghentikan acara berimajinasinya tentang Itachi saat sampai di depan pintu apartemennya yang ia tinggali bersama kakaknya tersebut. Jemari lentik itu dengan cepat menekan angka _password_ apartemen yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Sasuke menutup pintunya dan menyalakan lampu apartemen saat sudah berada di dalam.

"Sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya?" sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Sasuke berbalik dan menjumpai Naruto tengah duduk di sofa dengan bersedekap dada.

"Naruto! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya gugup. Ia yakin jika selama ini Sasuke tak pernah memberi tahu _password_ apartemennya. Ah, Sasuke baru ingat. Pasti ini semua kerjaan Itachi. Si keriput itu benar-benar!

"Siapa dia?" Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke bisa merasakan jika Naruto kini diselimuti amarah. Ucapannya begitu dingin dan pandangan matanya seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Karena dia 'kan?" Satu langkah maju Naruto adalah satu langkah mundur Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Naruto, namun karena gengsi yang begitu tinggi, serta perasaan terkhianati, Sasukepun berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tak peduli.

"Jawab aku Sasuke! Semuanya karena dia 'kan?" Sasuke semakin tersudut hingga ia tak bisa bergerak lagi karena terhalang oleh pintu yang berada di belakangnya.

Berusaha terlihat berani, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang tepat kepada mata _sapphire_ blue yang begitu memikatnya. "Yah, Itu benar!" Sasuke berusaha menutupi raut ketakutannya saat ini, ia juga masih bingung apa maksud Naruto dan siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa aku tak cukup untukmu?" Tubuh Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat Naruto meninju pintu tepat disamping wajahnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menetralkan emosinya. Sasuke juga kesal diperlakukan demikian oleh pemuda _blonde_ tersebut, ia bukanlah orang lemah yang akan takut akan gertakan anak ayam seperti itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya sinis. Kedua tangan Naruto kini tengah memenjarakannya, membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak. Disisi lain ia juga tak berani menatap Naruto setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika pemuda _blonde_ tersebut marah. Mengingat Naruto sama sekali tak pernah marah padanya.

"Ugh—" Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar erangan kesakitan Naruto. Ia tak mengerti saat melihat Naruto yang justru memegangi kepalanya dan beringsut menjauh darinya kini.

Sasuke ingin bertanya kenapa? Namun sekali lagi gengsi benar-benar mengalahkan segalanya, hingga ia tak sanggup menyuarakan kekhawatirannya dan hanya bisa menjadi penonton dari acara _live_ tingkah aneh kekasihnya.

Sasuke semakin dibuat khawatir saat tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan berteriak keras kesakitan. Sasuke tak ingin menyesal, sekali ini saja ia mengesampingkan egonya. Ia harus menolong Naruto, namun saat satu langkah kakinya mendekat, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti bergerak, bahkan jerit kesakitan tadi seolah lenyap.

"Na-Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke memberanikan diri mendekat dan memegang pundak Naruto, namun belum sempat tangan pucatnya menyentuh pundak tersebut, sebuah tangan _tan_ mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga ia sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, bitch!" Mata Sasuke membola sempurna saat melihat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. Seringaian mengerikan terpampang jelas disana, mata biru _sapphire_ yang begitu teduh kini berubah tajam. Kilatan emosi yang dipenuhi amarah dan benci tercetak sejas dimatanya.

"Si-siapa kau?" ucapnya gugup. Sungguh itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah Sasuke tanyakan, namun hatinya seolah membenarkan. Ia benar-benar tak mengenal sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini, seperti dejavu Sasuke pernah mengalami hal ini. Lebih tepatnya menatap mata ini. Sial, Sasuke baru ingat sekarang. Di restaurant. Yah, saat dirinya dipermalukan oleh orang yang berada dihadapannya kini.

Naruto bangkit, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke juga ikut berdiri. Naruto melangkah maju, Sasukepun mencoba menghindar dengan melangkah mundur. Kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan cengkraman Naruto ditangannya.

"Kau adalah orang tak tahu diri yang berani memukul wajahku."

 _ **Brakk**_ —

Tubuh Sasuke terdorong cukup keras menghantam dinding. Tangan kanan Naruto yang mencengkram tangannya semakin menguat, membuat Sasuke ingin menjerit saat itu juga serta mengumpati pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, namun rencananya tak sempat terealisasikan karena tangan kiri Naruto sudah lebih dulu mencekiknya.

"Ugk—ap-apa yang ka-kau la-lakukan, Akh!" Suara jerit kesakitan Sasuke tertahan begitu saja saat cengkeraman Naruto semakin kuat. Tangan kanan Naruto kini melepaskan genggamannya dan berani mengelus wajah porselen miliknya, sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap melaksanakan tugasnya—mencekik leher Sasuke.

"Jika dilihat dari dekat, ku akui kau cukup manis." Ia menyeringai."—sebenarnya akan sayang sekali jika aku membunuhmu saat ini." Sasuke merasakan kakinya tak menapak lantai lagi. Tangan Naruto begitu kuat mencengkeram lehernya hingga ia bisa merasakan mungkin tangan _tan_ itu juga bisa meremukan lehernya.

"Le-pas-ugh!" Nafas Sasuke semakin tersendat, paru-parunya seolah terbakar karena tak mendapat suplai oksigen dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia begitu kesakitan hingga tak sadar air mata menetes begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

"Ku-mohh-hon, dobe..." Dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Sasuke berusaha memanggil—mantan—kekasihnya. Berharap kekasihnya tersebut tersadar dan melepaskan cengkeraman di lehernya. Tubuh Sasuke benar-benar terasa lemas, dadanya sudah berdenyut sakit dan kesadarannya bahkan sudah mulai menipis.

 _'Apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini? Mati ditangan kekasihku sendiri.'_ Rancaunya dalam hati.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Special untuk menyambut ultah my beloved Uchiha Sasuke :***

 **July 21, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

—Error Relationship—

"Akhh!" Ia berteriak keras dengan salah satu tangan mencengkeram kepalanya. Sementara tangan kirinya tetap mencekik leher Sasuke.

"Sial, jangan sekarang! Aku baru saja bangun brengsek!" Umpatnya kasar, ia melepas cengkeramannya pada leher Sasuke hingga membuat tubuh tak sadarkan diri tersebut terhempas begitu saja membentur lantai.

Ia melangkah mundur seraya memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut. Tak segan-segan, ia juga menarik rambutnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Nafasnya memburu, tenaganya seolah tersedot begitu saja hingga ia tak mampu menumpu tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan apa itu? Ia merasa sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipinya. Tangannya mengusap sesuatu tersebut, ia terbelalak ngeri saat menyadari jika yang disentuhnya adalah air, ia menangis? Sungguh tak bisa dipercayai. Dirinya bisa menangis? Atau lebih tepatnya Narutolah yang menangis.

Ia semakin mengeram kesakitan saat sebuah jeritan menggema di kepalanya.

" _Keluar brengsek! Makhluk sepertimu seharusnya enyah saja."_

Kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepalanya. Ia mencoba memukulkan kepalanya ke meja agar suara-suara sialan itu keluar dari sana, namun sia-sia karena tubuhnya semakin lemas hingga akhirnya terjatuh begitu saja.

* * *

.

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), Alur cepat, Cerita sedikit membosankan :P**

 _Story©EthanXel_

 _Inspired by Hyde and Jekyll_

 _._

* * *

Naruto terbangun. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, ia edarkan pandangannya ke segala arah begitu menyadari jika ia terbangun ditempat yang tak dikenalnya. Matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok _raven_ yang terkulai lemah di depan pintu apartemen—yang baru disadari ini adalah apartemen yang ditinggali kekasihnya.

"SASUKE!" Teriaknya seraya menghampiri tubuh lemah tersebut, memangku kepalanya dan memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya. Naruto sedikit bernafas lega begitu merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke—meski begitu pelan, setidaknya hal itu sedikit membuat kekhawatirannya berkurang.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh tak sadarkan diri tersebut ke ranjang, menyelimutinya dan berbaring di sampingnya. Menunggu sampai kekasihnya tersebut tersadar dan bersujud di kakinya karena berani membuatnya terluka. Naruto genggam tangan Sasuke, ia merapalkan kata maaf berkali-kali dalam hati. Ia tak sanggup melihat Sasuke seperti ini, fakta jika dirinya sendiri yang melukai Sasuke seakan ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, iblis itu, Kyuubi! Beraninya dia menyentuh Sasuke.

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa saat Sasuke tersadar. Niatnya untuk berbaikan dengan Sasuke semakin menciutkan nyalinya akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Naruto sangat takut Sasuke akan membencinya setelah ini.

.

▪●▪ _NaruSasu▪●▪_

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan kehangatan yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Ia merasa begitu nyaman seolah ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya kini. Tidak! Itu memang benar. Seseorang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati sosok _blonde_ yang tertidur dengan mendekapnya erat. Tiba-tiba saja _memory_ nya mengulas kejadian mengerikan semalam, sontak saja Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dan segera beranjak dari ranjang dengan tubuh yang sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan—efek bangun yang tiba-tiba.

Merasakan tubuhnya terdorong, dengan malas Naruto membuka matanya. Ia berjengit kaget saat pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah ketakutan Sasuke yang tengah menghunuskan pisau lipat tepat dihadapannya. Naruto mencelos melihat pemandangan tersebut, sampai sebegitukah akibat tindakannya kemarin?

Naruto mengangkat tangannya—bertanda jika ia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berakhir dengan menyakiti pemuda tersebut lagi. Naruto beranjak dari ranjang dengan pisau yang masih setia mengacung di depan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tatapan tajam Sasuke seakan menyulutkan luka di hatinya. Naruto berusaha untuk setenang mungkin dan tidak bertindak bodoh. Ia tak mau tindakannya akan berakibat fatal nantinya, terlebih lagi Sasuke saat ini dalam kondisi tak baik-baik saja.

"Lepaskan dulu pisau itu, Sasuke. Aku kemari hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Naruto mencoba mengambil pisau yang ada di tangan kekasihnya. Namun sayang, Sasuke lebih dulu mengelak hingga membuat pisau itu tak sengaja menggores lengannya.

"Akh!" Sasuke terkejut akibat tindakannya sendiri hingga membuat Naruto terluka. Tanpa sadar pisau di tangannya pun terjatuh ke lantai.

 _ **Klang**_ —

Bunyi pisau tersebut menyadarkan Naruto untuk kembali memperhatikan Sasuke. Tanpa di duga, ia mendapati kekasihnya tersebut menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan, bibir tipis nan pucat itupun menggumamkan sesuatu. "Na-Naru, maaf ak-aku tak sengaja." Menghiraukan begitu saja luka yang ada di lengannya, Naruto dengan cepat menarik Sasuke dan memerangkap tubuhya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sstt, tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Ku mohon tenangkan dirimu." Sasuke ingin berontak, namun sisi hatinya yang lain seolah menolak. Ia merasa begitu nyaman dipeluk Naruto seperti ini. Perasaan takut akan Naruto yang dihadapinya kemarin malam entah pergi kemana, mungkin karena hatinya yakin jika sosok Naruto yang berada dihadapannya kini tak mungkin akan menyakitinya.

Suasana siang itu di ruangan kamar Sasuke menjadi cukup canggung. Dua pemuda yang ada disana saling terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang ingin membuka suara sama sekali sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sasuke—" panggil Naruto yang merasa sudah tak tahan dengan kecanggungan yang ada. Lagi pula ia merasa berhutang penjelasan pada Sasuke atas kejadian kemarin malam.

"—maaf." Ucapnya lirih. Ia menundukan kepalanya, tak ingin menatap Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya ia tak sanggup.

"Aku tak berniat menyakitimu kemarin, aku hanya—"

"Siapa dia?" potong Sasuke cepat. Ia merasa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting darinya.

"Ya?" Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya lagi. Menghindari _onyx_ yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terpesona. Namun saat ini berbeda, mata _onyx_ tersebut seolah mengintimidasinya.

Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk. Apa Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya? Apa Sasuke menyadari jika semalam itu bukanlah dirinya?

"Maaf aku—"

"Aku tak butuh maafmu, cepat jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Naruto tak marah saat Sasuke lagi-lagi memotong ucapannya. Lagi pula dirinya tak berhak untuk marah, justru ia lah yang berhak untuk dimarahi. Naruto menghela nafas kasar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan.

"DID." Ucapnya pelan. Naruto mencoba melihat reaksi Sasuke, berharap ia mengerti sehingga ia tak perlu menjelaskan lebih panjang lagi.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Naruto. DID? _Disociative Identity Disorder_ kan? Sasuke tahu penyakit itu. Namun yang Sasuke tak mengerti adalah apa hubungannya penyakit itu dengan Nar—Sasuke melebarkan matanya begitu menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto. Apa benar kekasihnya menderita penyakit itu? Kenapa dia tak pernah bercerita padanya?

Sasuke masih terdiam. Menunggu Naruto untuk menjelaskannya lebih panjang. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menginterogasi. Sasuke yakin, tanpa berkatapun kekasihnya tersebut akan mengerti.

"Yang semalam itu adalah Kyuubi—kepribadianku yang lain." Naruto kembali menunduk setelah beberapa detik berani menatap Sasuke kembali. "—Maaf karena aku tidak menceritakan padamu sebelumnya."Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Narutopun akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke, kenapa ia bisa mengidap penyakit sialan itu. Kenapa ia menyembunyikannya dari sang kekasih serta kenapa selama ini dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Kau bilang, kau mencintai ayah kandungmu sendiri?" Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan pengakuan Naruto tadi. Apa pemuda itu waras? Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai lelaki yang menjabat sebagai ayah kandungnya itu?

Naruto mengangguk, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan malu sekaligus hina karena perasaannya dulu. "Ayahku yang tahu perasaan tak normalku memutuskan untuk menjauhiku. Semenjak itulah Kyuubi hadir. Hidupku pun berubah semenjak itu, aku diperlakukan bagai orang tak waras dan terkurung di rumah sendiri, ditatap dengan pandangan jijik serta kasihan. Namun setidaknya ibuku tak pernah memandangku demikian, beliau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada disampingku waktu itu, dan mau menerima keadaanku. Tapi—tapi ak-aku justru membunuhnya."

Sasuke terhenyak untuk kesekian kali mendengar cerita Naruto. Tubuhnya membeku mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Saat itu, Kyuubi bangun. Dia menyamar sebagai diriku saat ibu mengunjungi tempat aku terpenjara di Mashion mewah itu. Aku bisa merasakan jika Kyuubi tengah marah, mungkin karena ia cemburu melihat kedekatan ibu dengan ayah."

Sasuke masih terdiam, ia ingin Naruto segera melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kami terlibat adu mulut, aku berhasil keluar dari kamar untuk menemui ayah. Ibu yang khawatirpun mengejarku, hingga akhirnya dia terpeleset dan terjatuh dari tangga. Setidaknya itulah yang diceritakan paman Iruka kepadaku."

Sasuke mengerti sekarang kenapa Naruto menganggap dirinya sebagai pembunuh. Meski secara teknis itu kecelakaan, namun yang menyebabkan ibunya berlari mengejarnya seperti itu tak lain karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa yang ada di kamarnya. Mendekati Naruto yang kini terduduk di ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang menutup wajah tampannya.

Tanpa ia suruh, tubuhnya tergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia memeluk Naruto erat. Berharap pelukannya bisa sedikit membantu Naruto menenangkan emosinya. Naruto yang menerima perlakuan seperti itupun langsung menyambar pinggul Sasuke. Membenamkan wajahnya di perut rata si _raven_ dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasukepun tak menolak, ia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tangannya mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya dengan mengusap punggung lebar itu.

.

▪●▪ _NaruSasu▪●▪_

.

Sejak kejadian itu, NaruSasu semakin terlihat lengket dimanapun. Lebih tepatnya Naruto yang tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Mengekori si _raven_ ke manapun ia pergi dan mencoba menjauhkan si _raven_ dari si rambut Barbie yang terus mencoba mendekati miliknya.

"Kita hanya teman, seharusnya kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu padanya." Sasuke menatap kesal kekasihnya yang baru saja mengusir Neji.

Mereka sedang berada di Café, Naruto sengaja memboikot Sasuke hari ini untuk bisa berkencan dengannya. Saat sedang asyik menggoda Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja pemuda Barbie muncul dengan seenak jidatnya. Sebenarnya pemuda bernama lengkap Hyuga Neji tersebut berniat bergabung dengan mereka, namun bukan Naruto namanya jika tak berhasil mengusir pemuda berambut panjang tersebut agar tidak menggaggu waktu berharga bersama Sasukenya

"Aku tidak suka dengannya. Apa-apaan rambut panjangnya itu, seperti perempuan saja." Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya. Ia tahu kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak! Buat apa aku cemburu? Hanya saja aku tak suka melihat rambutnya itu, merusak mataku saja." Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu kalau menggoda Naruto bisa menghiburnya seperti ini.

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia mungkin saja ingin bertanya tentang Itachi."

Sasuke menyeruput cappucino yang ada dihadapannya. Meneguk cairan berwarna coklat tersebut pelan.

"Tu-tunggu, apa hubungannya dengan Itachi?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Neji meminta bantuanku untuk bisa mendekati Nii-san."

 _What the fuck!_ Jadi selama ini Naruto salah paham. Sial! Ia pasti terlihat begitu konyol sekarang.

Tak ingin mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terus memojokannya. Naruto mulai mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngogmong teme, sebenarnya aku penasaran ingin menanyakan ini padamu sejak kemarin." Alis Sasuke terangkat begitu melihat wajah idiot itu kini nampak begitu serius. _'Apa?'_ tanyanya hanya dengan menggerakan dagu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuatku terbangun waktu itu. Karena selama ini, jika belum waktunya, maka Kyuubi akan tetap turus tersadar. Entah itu sehari, dua hari bahkan seminggu." Sasuke hanya menggedikan bahunya. Ia juga tak mengerti akan hal itu. Lebih tepatnya ia tak ingat kejadian waktu itu, dirinya pingsan ingat? Namun yang Sasuke tahu, emosi sangat mempengaruhi keduanya. Seperti kemarin, Naruto yang tersulut emosi akan memudahkan Kyuubi untuk terbangun. Karena Kyuubi adalah wujud pelampiasan akibat penolakan yang dilakukan ayah Naruto. Sisi gelap yang muncul karena rasa sakit yang mendalam di hatinya.

"Apa mungkin karena kau yang tak ingin melihatku terluka tanpa sadar membuatmu terbangun?" Ucapnya, meski Sasuke sendiri juga tak yakin akan dugaannya itu.

' _Benarkah seperti itu?'_ Naruto juga tak tahu pasti itu benar atau tidak. Yang jelas saat merasakan Sasuke yang membutuhkan pertolongan serta mendengar suara serak kekasihnya yang menahan kesakitan waktu itu, tiba-tiba saja membuat jantungnya berdentum begitu cepat. Tubuhnya memanas dengan sendirinya seolah darahnya mendidih. Keinginan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti Sasukenya benar-benar kuat, hingga tanpa sadar dirinya terbangun begitu saja.

"Ini hanya asumsiku saja. Kau bilang Kyuubi hadir setelah aksi penolakan ayahmu terhadap perasaannya 'kan? Dan ia tak pernah muncul lagi selama ini setelah kepergian ayahmu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia muncul—mungkinkah dia terbangun karena perasaanmu padaku?" Naruto bersumpah itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan padanya. Melihat wajah rupawan yang nampak begitu serius memikirkan masalahnya, membuat Naruto tersanjung. Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, matanya menatap tepat ke dalam mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto."Mungkinkah dia—" Sasuke tampak ragu melanjutkan ucapannya."—takut akan menghilang?" Naruto menghentikan aksi memuja wajah rupawan Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapannya. Ia mencoba menafsirkan arti ucapan kekasihnya tersebut.

' _Menghilang?_ ' batinnya tak mengerti. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menduganya. Setelah mengetahui jika Naruto mengidap DID, hampir setiap malam ia mencari tahu tentang penyakit tersebut. Ia sedikit mempelajari penyakit kekasihnya agar memudahkan dirinya jika tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pengidap DID merupakan salah satu hal yang cukup berbahaya menurutnya. Namun meskipun demikian, itu tak membuat Sasuke mundur ataupun takut. Ia justru tertantang untuk mempelajarinya.

"Dari situs yang kubaca, munculnya kepribadian ganda bisa disebabkan karena trauma masa kecil atau bisa juga diakibatkan oleh perasaan benci yang lebih menjurus kepada diri sendiri akibat penolakan yang menyakitkan ataupun perlakuan kasar. Dirimu membentuk benteng untuk menutupi kelemahanmu sendiri, hal itulah yang membuat kepribadian lain muncul." Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Jika benar demikian maka—

"Yah, kau benar." Seolah bisa membaca raut wajah Naruto Sasukepun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Perasaanmu terhadapku membangunkan dia." Naruto mengerti sekarang. Perasaannya yang begitu mencintai Sasuke dan ingin melindunginya membuat Kyuubi merasa terancam. Ia takut jika perasaan tulusnya terhadap Sasuke akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya akibat penolakan sang ayah. Benteng kebencian akan cinta yang ia bangun akan runtuh begitu saja, hal itu bisa membuat kehadirannya lenyap.

"Kalau begitu ak-aku—" Seolah tak yakin akan hal yang ingin disampaikannya, Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu saja.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia tahu betul apa yang akan disampaikan oleh kekasihnya. "Yah, kau bisa sembuh Naru." Senyuman manis dari Sasuke menjadi pemandangan yang paling indah dan paling melegakan di siang itu. Naruto begitu senang, ia kira dirinya akan menjadi monster yang ditakuti orang-orang untuk selamanya, nyatanya dirinya salah, ia bisa menjadi normal seperti pemuda lainnya.

"Sasuke, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Sasuke tak menolak saat Naruto mempermalukannya—untuk kesekian kali—didepan umum. Naruto memeluknya erat, seolah ingin melebur menjadi satu dengan tubuhnya, si bodoh itu bahkan mengabaikan begitu saja tatapan geli pengunjung lainnya akibat tingkah konyolnya itu.

' _Dasar, dobe!'_ Sasuke tersenyum sekilas menghadapi tingkah konyol sang kekasih.

.

▪●▪ _NaruSasu▪●▪_

.

"Kau lagi? Ada apa kau kemari? Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti ingin besenang-senang denganku 'kan?." Sasuke menatap datar pemuda _blonde_ dihadapannya. Tatapan menjijikan itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin menonjok wajahnya jika saja ia tak ingat apa tujuannya kemari.

"Aku kemari untuk menemanimu." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Si _blonde_ berdecih. Ia memberi kode pada beberapa wanita yang sejak tadi asyik memainkan tubuhnya. Menyuruhnya pergi setelah meremas pantat-pantat mereka.

Ia menuangkan botol _wine_ yang sudah tinggal setengah ke gelasnya, menegaknya hingga tandas sebelum menatap Sasuke kembali.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah bosan dengan Naruto dan kau ingin bermain denganku malam ini?" Ia tertawa meremehkan. Sejak kejadian itu, Kyuubi menyelidiki hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan ia cukup terkejut begitu mengetahui jika pemuda _raven_ yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah kekasih si bodoh itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin marah dan mengumpati wajah menyebalkan di depannya. Namun sekali lagi, ia harus menahan amarahnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk membantunya, dan ia tak ingin membuat kekasihnya kecewa.

Tangan _tan_ itu menuangkan botol _wine_ nya kembali, berniat meminumnya sebelum tangan pucat merebut gelas tersebut dan meneguknya kasar hingga tandas hanya dengan sekali minum. "Hei!" teriak Kyuubi kesal, gelasnya direbut begitu saja.

Bodoh! Sasuke mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa bertindak seceroboh itu. Seharusnya ia ingat jika dirinya sama sekali tak bisa minum minuman seperti itu meski dengan tingkat kadar alkohol yang rendah sekalipun.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke setelah menegak cairan berwarna merah tersebut tanpa sengaja membuat Kyuubi menarik sudut bibirnya. Kekasih Naruto menarik juga, pikirnya. "Seharusnya kau bilang jika ingin minum, tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu." Kyuubi menarik gelasnya di tangan Sasuke, mengisinya kembali dan menyodorkannya ke depan wajah si _raven_.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mabuk." Tolaknya halus. Sial! Hanya satu gelas saja bisa membuat kepalanya pusing seperti ini.

Seringai di wajah Kyuubi memudar. Ia kembali serius dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa ada disini. Aku tak bernafsu bermain dengan pemuda kasar sepertimu. Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum singa-singa disini menerkam mu hidup-hidup. " Ia teguk _wine_ yang sempat ia sodorkan pada Sasuke tadi, menatap kesal botol _wine_ yang sudah kosong di depannya, dan memanggil barista untuk memberinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau hidup seperti ini? Hidup hanya untuk merusak dirimu sendiri." Kyuubi tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Apa urusanmu? Urusi saja hidupmu sendiri, bitch!" Kyuubi menoleh, melihat pemuda _raven_ tersebut yang kini duduk bersadar dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ceh, hanya segelas saja sudah mabuk, pikirnya. Kyuubi mencoba menghiraukan pemuda tersebut dan menikmati minumannya.

"Itu menjadi urusanku karena itu menyangkut hidup Naruto. Si bodoh itu, benar-benar merepotkanku." Pergerakan tangan Kyuubi terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia letakan gelas yang hendak ia isi dengan sedikit kasar dan beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mencintainya—sangat mecintainya—" Ia memandang lekat Sasuke, tiba tiba saja ia tertarik dengan ucapannya.

' _Aku tahu itu, jika tidak mana mungkin kau bisa sampai ke tempat ini._ ' Kyuubi masih memandangnya lekat. Sepertinya merancau adalah kebiasaan si _raven_ saat sedang mabuk.

"—seharusnya aku memutuskannya, dia pemuda yang tak normal." Sasuke tersenyum masam mengucapkannya. Ia memijat kepalanya kembali saat rasa pusing itu tak kunjung pergi. "—seharusnya aku menjauhinya setelah mengetahui penyakitnya itu. Ta-tapi aku justru semakin mecintainya." Kyuubi menautkan alisnya begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya berpikir begitu keras menerjemahkan maksud ucapan pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

"Untuk itulah, ak-aku ingin membantu menyembuhkan lukamu." Suara itu sungguh pelan hingga sulit terdengar telinganya, namun Kyuubi masih bisa mendengarnya saat melihat pergerakan bibir pemuda tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan itu pemuda _raven_ tersebut pun jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

' _Bodoh!'_ Kali ini Kyuubi tersenyum setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Lelaki _raven_ itu sungguh unik menurutnya. Ia tahu maksud ucapan Sasuke akan kata 'menyembuhkan'. Seorang pengidap DID akan selalu dikucilkan. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dipandang berbeda oleh setiap orang, karena selama ini dirinya yang menanggung luka tersebut. Naruto sama sekali tak merasakannya, semua dia ambil dan ia rasakan sendiri tanpa berniat untuk berbagi sama sekali.

Kyuubi terus menikmati minumannya. Kadar toleransinya terhadap alkohol cukup tinggi, ia tak perlu khawatir ia akan jatuh tertidur di Club ini. Malam semakin larut bahkan kini sudah dikatakan menjelang pagi. Pukul dua dini hari, Kyuubi berniat untuk pulang, namun saat melihat si _raven_ yang masih bergelung indah di sofa membuatnya menghentikan langkah begitu saja.

Ia menimang sejenak. Meninggalkan Sasuke disini atau membawanya pergi. Tapi buat apa juga ia repot membawanya, itu bukan urusannya. Sasuke sendiri yang kemari, jadi seharusnya dia harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri.

Kyuubi melangkah pergi dari sana. Ia sedikit terhuyung saat beranjak dari kursinya. Ketika sudah mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya, iapun melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat ia pergi dari sana, sayup-sayup ia mendengar beberapa orang tengah berbisik dibelakangnya. Ia sedikit menoleh melihat ke belakang, rupanya beberapa lelaki mesum mendekati Sasuke. Mereka pasti ingin menikmati tubuh mulus pemuda tersebut. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak tergiur jika dihadapkan dengan makanan lezat yang sudah siap untuk disantap begitu saja.

Kyuubi berbalik, ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ucapan Sasuke membuat _mood_ nya naik turun seperti ini. _"Untuk itulah, ak-aku ingin membantu menyembuhkan lukamu."_ Ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya.

"Sial!" umpat Kyuubi kasar sebelum berlari memasuki Club tersebut dan membopong tubuh tak sadar Sasuke pergi dari sana.

.

▪●▪ _NaruSasu▪●▪_

.

Keeseokan paginya Sasuke cukup terkejut begitu menyadari ia terbangun di tempat yang asing. Ia hendak bangun dari ranjang sebelum suara yang begitu familiar menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kau berada di Manshionku sekarang." Lanjutnya seolah bisa membaca tatapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku bisa—"

"Kau mabuk." Potong Naruto cepat. "Pasti si brengsek itu yang membawamu kemari. Aku bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada si brengsek itu jika dia benar-benar menyentuhmu." _'Itupun jika aku bisa melakukannya.'_ Lanjut Naruto dalam hati. Ia sungguh marah begitu terbangun, ia menemukan Sasuke di ranjangnya dalam keadaan tak sadar. Bau alkohol dari mulut Sasuke membuat amarah Naruto naik ke ubun-ubun. Pasti si brengsek itu—Kyuubi—lah yang membuat kekasihnya mabuk. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang menjunjung tinggi kesehatan. Ia tak mungkin meminum minuman beralkohol jika tidak ada yang menjejalinya.

Sasuke baru ingat sekarang. Ia kemarin mabuk karena meminum segelas _wine_ yang ia rebut dari Kyuubi. Bodoh! Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Rencananya gagal karena dia mabuk.

"Apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu saat mabuk?" rentetan pertanyaan dilayangkan si pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Ia khawatir Kyuubi menyentuh kekasihnya, mengingat si brengsek itu suka sekali bermain dengan wanita maupun pria diluar sana demi menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Naruto mendesah lega. Meski ia sedikit tak bisa mempercayai jika Kyuubi melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menyiapkan obat penghilang pusing. Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke tak mempedulikan kepergian Naruto, dirinya sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke harus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengingat kejadian semalam sama sekali.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Setelah ini rencananya ingin update Die Game. Semoga saja ada mood untuk melanjutkan Fict tersebut.

Big Hug untuk mina-san yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan review untuk FF ini. ^^

Welcome to the real world, My Nephew :D

July 25, 2015


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **— Error Relationship—**

.

Sasuke merasa bosan untuk pergi ke sekolah pagi ini. Tadi pagi kekasihnya tersebut menghubunginya jika ia akan bolos hari ini, entah apa sebabnya, Sasuke tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Ia tak ingin terlihat seperti seorang gadis _kepo_ yang selalu ingin ikut campur urusan kekasihnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terdiam di Manshionnya. Ia merasa bosan. Karena Kyuubi sialan itu ia harus bolos ke sekolah. Jika saja si rubah brengsek itu bisa menekan emosinya, pastilah perkelahian tak akan terjadi. Wajah tampannya benar-benar bonyok. Tubuhnya seakan remuk saat ia bangun tadi pagi. Beruntung ia sudah memberi kabar Sasuke, sehingga Naruto tak perlu khawatir Sasuke akan menceramahinya karena bolos tanpa izin. Naruto hanya tak mau membuat Sasuke khawatir saat melihat wajah tampannya yang lebam dan membengkak layaknya monster.

Naruto memang sudah tahu kelakuan kepribadian lainnya tersebut. Kyuubi adalah orang kasar yang selalu bertindak semaunya. Meski Naruto akui jika ia juga memiliki sikap itu, namun itu hanya berlaku saat Sasuke tak menurut padanya.

Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi jika Kyuubi terlibat perkelahian seperti ini—karena bukan hanya sekali Naruto mengalami ini. Kyuubi juga orang yang tak bisa diatur, tempramental, suka segala sesuatu yang memicu keributan. Kyuubi membuyai hobby balapan liar saat malam, ia suka bermain wanita dan mabuk-mabukan. Namun dari sekian keburukan yang dimiliki Kyuubi, selain bisa menaklukan jalanan di saat malam, dia juga pintar berkelahi. Mungkin kali ini lawannya cukup berat atau mungkin berjumlah lumayan banyak hingga membuatnya babak belur seperti ini.

.

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), Alur cepat, Cerita sedikit membosankan :P**

 _Story©EthanXel_

 _Inspired by Hyde and Jekyll_

 _._

Selama tiga hari atau bisa dibilang selama proses pemulihan wajahnya, Naruto benar-benar menahan hasratnya agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya beralasan jika Kyuubi terbangun dan menyebabkan ia tak bisa menemuinya. Meski itu tak sepenuhnya salah.

Naruto menjemput Sasuke sepulang dari kerja _part time_ nya. Naruto merasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya karena Kyuubi tak terbangun, sehingga ia bisa puas bersama Sasukenya seharian penuh.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu membantuku seperti itu." Naruto nyengir lebar, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Aku tahu kau cukup kelelahan harus belajar dan bekerja seperti itu. Seharusnya kau tak perlu bekerja _part time_ lagi, aku bisa—"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, kita tak perlu membahasnya lagi." Naruto mengangguk, ia tak bermaksud membuat _mood_ Sasuke menjadi buruk. Ia hanya khawatir Sasuke akan kelelahan dan akan berpengaruh pada kesehatannya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Brr~, malam ini dingin sekali." Naruto menyambar tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya erat dan memasukan ke saku jaketnya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat perlakuan kekasihnya. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang disukainya dari Naruto. Jika ia membicarakan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya, dengan cepat lelaki tersebut meminta maaf dan akan mencari topik untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Perlakuan sederhana namun cukup manis menurut Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memakai jaket setipis itu? Apa kau tak punya jaket lagi di rumah." Ucapnya ingin mengembalikan _mood_ Sasuke.

"Aku bukan tuan muda sepertimu, tuan Uzumaki." Balas Sasuke malas. Yah, dia bukan Naruto yang sekali lihat bisa langsung memiliki suatu barang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tuan Uzumaki yang baik hati ini akan membelikannya untukmu. Besok kau mempunyai kewajiban untuk menemaninya berbelanja."

Sasuke mendengus geli. Bagaimana bisa ia sekarang tertular kekonyolan serta kata-kata _cheesy_ pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Sepertinya Sasuke harus bertanya ke dokter setelah ini.

"Maaf, kalau itu aku tak bisa janji."

Dua sejoli tersebut terus bercanda, berjalan di tengah malam menuju ke halte bus terdekat. Saat mendepatkan bus, mereka berdua segera naik. Sasuke memilih duduk disamping jendela, sedangkan Naruto duduk disisinya.

Sasuke merasa begitu lelah, ia sandarkan kepalanya ke jendela setelah menyuruh Naruto untuk membangunkannya saat sampai nanti. "Ingat, jangan coba bertindak macam-macam saat aku tertidur." Deliknya tajam, sementara yang diancam sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku!" Ucapnya setelah mencuri ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke hendak naik pitam, namun ia sadar di bus bukan hanya ada mereka berdua, ia tak mau memancing keributan.

' _Awas kau!'_ batinnya.

Menyadari Sasuke yang tertidur, Naruto memindahkan kepala kekasihnya untuk bertumpu di pundaknya. Ia tak mau kepala kekasihnya tersebut sakit karena bersandar di kaca jendela yang keras tersebut.

Naruto membangunkan Sasuke saat merasa jika ia telah melewatkan jalan menuju ke apartemen kekasihnya. Merekapun segera turun. Sepertinya Naruto harus bersiap-siap menerima amukan kekasihnya malam ini.

"D-o-b-e!" desis Sasuke tajam dan penuh penekanan. Naruto marapatkan kedua tangannya, membuat _gesture_ memohon pada kekasihnya. "Maaf." Cengirnya tanpa dosa.

Sasuke mencoba meredam emosinya, ia tak mau membuang tenaga dengan menceramahi kekasih idiotnya itu. Ia berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju jalan ke apartemennya. Salahkan saja si bodoh itu, seharusnya ia tak menaruh kepercayaan penuh padanya. Rasa lelahnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat karena si dobe yang melewatkan jalan menuju ke apartemennya.

Naruto mengejar Sasuke, ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan si _raven_. "Itu semua salahmu." Sasuke menoleh, menatap tajam Naruto. Salahnya dia bilang? Dari sisi mana jika ini adalah salahnya?

"Salahkan wajah tertidurmu yang menggemaskan itu hingga membuatku tak bisa berpaling ke kemanapun." _Cheesy_? _Sweet_? Jangan harap wajah Sasuke akan merona mendengarnya, karena justru sebaliknya, Sasuke merasa stok sabarnya akan benar-benar habis. Ia hendak memukul si dobe kuning idot itu jika saja segerombolan orang tak mendekatinya.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini?" Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Saling memberi kode apa diantara mereka mengenal orang-orang ini. Naruto menggeleng, ia merasa tak mengenal apalagi mempunyai urusan dengan orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tak minta maaf padaku? Kepalaku harus dijahit karenamu sialan, cih." Lelaki bertubuh tinggi berambut hijau meludah setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Menggirlah, biarkan kami lewat. Kami sama sekali tak mengenal kalian." Sasuke menyerobot kerumunan tersebut sebelum salah satu dari mereka menarik lengannya.

"Mau kemana kau, manis?" Sasuke menghentak kasar tangan pemuda berambut pirang yang mempunyai banyak tindikan di wajahnya.

Naruto sendiri masih terdiam diposisinya. Ia mengira-ngira apa dirinya mengenal mereka atau tidak, namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat satupun _memory_ wajah-wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kanapa diam saja? Apa lupa kejadian malam itu? Dasar brengsek!" beberapa dari mereka membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya kejam. Naruto masih tak ingat siapa mereka, namun yang jelas ini pertanda bahaya. Ia menarik Sasuke cepat dan berlari dari sana. Tanpa diduga mereka semua mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau lari bodoh? Kita bisa menghadapinya." Bentak Sasuke. Entah kerena harga diri kekasihnya yang begitu tinggi ataukah memang kekasihnya ini tak bisa membaca situasi. Naruto dan Sasuke tentu saja tak bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Mereka hanya bocah SMA dan berkelahi dengan preman kelaparan seperti mereka adalah tindakan bunuh diri namanya.

"Itu bukan urusan kita teme, lebih baik kita menghindar dari pada harus meladeni mereka." Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menghadapi mereka, tapi ia tak yakin bisa bertarung bersamaan dengan melindungi Sasuke. Meski ia yakin Sasuke juga tak selemah itu dan bisa melumpuhkan beberapa dari mereka, tapi sekali lagi Naruto tak mau membiarkan Sasuke dalam bahaya. Lebih baik dia menghindar, bodoh amat jika Sasuke bilang dirinya pengecut.

"Sial gang buntu!" umpatnya saat jalan yang mereka lewati buntu. Kondisi itu semakin diperparah saat kondisi jalan yang sepi. Ini hampir jam sebelas, tentu saja jalanan sudah sepi, apalagi ini bukan jalan yang sering dilewati penduduk.

"Akhirnya kalian terpojok juga." Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kekasihnya. Ia menarik Sasuke kebelakang tubuhnya, namun sialnya si teme itu bersikeras berdiri disampingnya. Memang susah jika punya kekasih seorang Uchiha. -_-

"Baiklah ini rencana B teme! Jika kau menemukan celah setelah aku melumpuhkan mereka, cepatlah—"

"Baiklah aku tahu, serang dan hajar mereka 'kan?" potong Sasuke seenak rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku teme! Saat aku berhasil melumpuhkan mereka, cepatlah kau kabur dari sini!" Teriak Naruto sedikit kesal, kenapa kekasihnya tersebut berubah menjadi bodoh disaat segenting ini.

"Kau kira siapa kau yang berani memerintahku." Sial! Disaat seperti inipun Sasuke masih saja memuja harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi. Dan apa-apaan perubahan _mood_ itu, sebenarnya yang punya kepribadian ganda disini siapa?

"Baiklah, terserah kau teme. Yang jelas kau harus berjanji padaku jangan sampai terluka."

"Aku tak bisa menjamin itu." Seringainya dan mulai mendekat pada sekelompok preman tersebut.

Perkelahian sengitpun tak terhindarkan. Nampaknya dua remaja SMA itu tak begitu kesulitan menghadapi preman yang berjumlah 6x lipat dari mereka. Namun tetap saja jumlah mempengaruhi segalanya, Sasuke tak melihat jika dari belakang seseorang nampak hendak memukulnya dengan balok kayu. Ia baru saja membalikan badan, berniat menghindar namun sudah terlambat. Kepalanya berdenyut saat merasakan hantaman keras di kepalanya, bahkan ia merasa sesuatu mengalir dari sana. Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar ambruk ke tanah.

Mendengar sesuatu benda yang terjatuh, membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Ia berteriak histeris begitu melihat kekasihnya tersebut sudah tumbang. Narutopun berkelahi dengan membabi buta, konsentrasinya menghilang hingga iapun dengan terpaksa menyerah karena fisiknya yang kelelahan.

.

▪●▪ _NaruSasu▪●▪_

.

Naruto terbangun begitu merasakan tubuhnya seakan remuk, ia meringis kesakitan saat hendak menggerakan tubuhnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Mencerna ke dalam otaknya tentang apa yang sudah menimpa dirinya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, brengsek?" seseorang menendang perutnya hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aneh sekali kau bisa jadi selemah ini. Padahal kemarin kau bahkan bisa melumpuhkan kami hanya dengan menjetikan jari." Lelaki itu menyeringai menatap remeh Naruto. "Ah~ aku tahu! Pasti karena pemuda itu." Naruto mengikuti arah pandang lelaki berambut hijau tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat kekasihnya terikat diatas sana.

Kedua mata Sasuke masih terpejam, darah kering mengotori sebagian wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terikat diatas sana hingga membuat tubuh ringkihnya berada jauh dari tanah. Naruto menelusuri pemandangan buruk di hadapannya, ia mengeram kesal begitu menyadari tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke terhubung ke salah satu tiang disudut sana. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan jika tali tersebut terpotong. Kemungkinan besar tubuh Sasuke akan remuk jika jatuh dalam ketinggian seperti itu.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek!" Naruto mencoba bangun dan menerjang lelaki tersebut. Namun pemuda berambut pirang bertindik serta lelaki berambut putih klimis menahan pergerakannya.

"Oh-oh, aku tak menyangka, orang sepertimu lemah pada pemuda seperti dia. Apa dia begitu 'nikmat' hingga kau mati-matian menyelamatkannya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto mengeram. Ia harus bisa melumpuhkan orang-orang brengsek ini dan menyelamatkan Sasuke dari sini. Sudah cukup ia membuat kekasihnya tersebut terjerumus ke dalam bahaya berkali-kali.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi! aku tak menyangka kau seorang gay ternyata."

Sial! Jadi ini karena Kyuubi? Amarah Naruto semakin meninggi mendengarnya. Karena si brengsek itu, dirinya dan Sasuke harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang—" Zetsu—lelaki berambut hijau tersebut—mencengkram rahang Naruto."—Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan." Naruto memejamkan matanya saat Zetsu meludah di wajahnya.

"Tapi sepertinya tak akan seru jika aku langsung menghabisimu. Bagaimana jika aku bermain-main dengan dia lebih dulu?" Zetsu mengkode anak buahnya, memberikan perintah untuk membuat permainannya menjadi semakin menarik.

"Brengsek kau!" Maki Naruto tepat dihadapan wajah Zetsu. Amarahnya memuncak saat melihat anak buah Zetsu bermain-main dengan pisau yang sengaja diarahkan ke tali yang menghubungkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hahaha—lucu sekali, apa kau baru tahu itu hm?"

 _ **Bukk**_ —

Pukulan mendarat di perut Naruto. Cukup keras hingga membuat Naruto tertunduk seraya menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara erangan. Ia tak mau lelaki dihadapannya terhibur dengan suara kesakitannya.

"Ah, kau sama sekali tak asik Kyuu." Zetsu menghela nafasnya kecewa karena tak mendapat reaksi yang diinginkan. "Potong cepat talinya!" Perintahnya pada lelaki yang berdiri disudut sana. Kepala Naruto segera mendongak menatap tajam Zetsu. Memberikan tatapan membunuh dengan rahang yang mengeras.

' _Tidak! Jangan! Jangan potong talinya.'_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Ia ingin berontak, melawan preman-preman brengsek itu, tapi tubuhnya seolah kaku. Ia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nanar pisau yang kini mengiris tali tersebut.

' _Kyuubi brengsek! Semua ini gara-gara kau! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Untuk itu… untuk itu bangunlah brengsek! Tolong dia.'_ Teriaknya dalam hati sekuat tenaga. Ia sungguh tak kuat melihatnya, ia tak sanggup melihat Sasuke dalam bahaya seperti ini.

Zetsu mengkode anak buahnya untuk menghentikan acara memotong talinya. Ia menatap aneh pada tubuh Naruto yang tak bergerak. Ia menarik dagu Naruto agar mendongak, mencoba melihat wajahnya, mungkin saja pemuda tersebut pingsan. Namun sepertinya tindakannya salah, karena ia harus berjengit mundur begitu melihat raut wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Kita bertemu lagi, manis. Apa kau merindukan pukulanku?" Bulu kuduk Zetsu merinding mendengar suara berat pemuda dihadapannya, tatapan matanya berubah, kali ini terasa begitu mengintimidasi dan membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Zetsu berusaha tertawa ditengah rasa takutnya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri brengsek, untuk bergerak saja sekarang kau tak bisa." Ucapnya penuh kemenangan. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan takutnya kini.

"Benarkah?" Kyuubi menyeringai. "Sebenarnya aku hanya pemanasan tadi, karena sekarang aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian." Setelahnya bisa diduga seperti apa bukan? Kyuubi benar-benar membabi buta menghajar lawannya. Satu lawan dua belas bukan hal sulit untuknya. Nyatanya dia bisa menghalau serangan mereka semua.

 _ **Bukk**_ —

Opps, sepertinya pernyataan tadi kurang tepat, untuk yang tadi itu Kyuubi khilaf karena tak sempat menghindar. Ia memutar pundaknya yang nyeri terkena pukulan besi dari salah satu anak buah Zetsu.

"Astaga, jika ingin mencuri perhatianku jangan begini caranya." Ia berbalik menghadap si pemukul, meregangkan bahunya yang terasa ngilu."Aku tak suka bermain 'dibelakang', seharusnya kau tahu itu." Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Kyuubi menerjang lelaki tersebut, melompat ke arahnya hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Mengapit kepalanya dengan kedua pahanya dan memutar kepalanya hingga terdengar bunyi 'Krakk' keras. Setelah itu ia hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Tuh kan, jadi begini deh." Ucapnya ringan seolah membunuh orang bagaikan membunuh nyamuk dengan menepuk kedua tangan.

Semua sudah berhasil Kyuubi bereskan, tinggal satu orang. Ia mencari ke segala arah untuk menghabisinya juga, namun suara orang itu sudah lebih dulu terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Ini belum berakhir, Kyuu-chan." Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna saat tali yang menarik tubuh Sasuke terpotong. Zetsu melepas tarikannya pada tali tersebut, membuat tubuh yang berada diatas sana bergerak mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Kyuubi berteriak marah dalam hati. Kakinya berlari cepat menuju ke tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut, mencoba menangkapnya agar tak terbentur kerasnya tanah yang ada di bawahnya.

Untuk sepuluh detik berikutnya adalah hal yang benar-benar membuat jantung Kyuubi seakan berhenti berdetak. Tubuh itu semakin cepat meluncur ke bawah. Langkahnya tak cukup mengimbangi gerak gravitasi tubuh tersebut.

"BRENGSEEEEK!" Teriaknya begitu keras, nafasnya terkcekat di tenggorokan. Ia tak peduli pita suaranya akan putus karena berteriak begitu kencang, ia tak peduli kakinya akan lumpuh karena ia perintahkan secara berlebihan. Yang jelas ia harus menangkap tubuh itu. Ia harus menangkap Sasuke sebelum terjatuh dan—

 _ **Brukk**_ —

Tubuh yang sejak tadi melawan gravitasi kini berhasil ia rengkuh. Kyuubi bisa merasakan kedua lengannya terasa patah setelah ini. Bobot yang ia tahan cukup berat, dan jatuh diketinggian seperti itu tentu saja membuat tulangnya _shock_.

"ARGHHH!" Jeritnya sekuat tenaga menahan sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya.

.

▪●▪ _NaruSasu▪●▪_

.

Naruto merengek manja pada Sasuke, lebih tepatnya ia ingin mencuri seluruh perhatian kekasihnya. "Tanganku sakit teme, kau harus menyuapiku." Sasuke mendengus, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir berapa usia kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kau jangan bohong dobe, bahkan kemarin kau bisa memelukku saat aku baru saja terbangun." Naruto merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Memeluknya? Ia bahkan baru sadar sekarang. Atau jangan-jangan Kyuubi yang terbangun kemarin lalu menemui Sasuke di ruang rawatnya.

"Lagi pula, mana ada orang sakit keluyuran tak jelas di rumah sakit." Sinis Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah mengganggunya pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk merengek ingin makan bersama dan disuapi.

"Dobe!" panggilnya begitu menyadari kekasihnya melamun.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Naruto menggeleng sebelum cengiran bodohnya terlihat kembali. Setidaknya melihat senyuman idiot itu membuat Sasuke lega jika Naruto baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Tapi itu 'kan kemarin. Sekarang tanganku sakit lagi, teme!" rengeknya setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Meskipun begitu ia merasa gelisah. Tak biasanya Kyuubi bertingkah seperti itu. Sungguh diluar imajinasinya.

"Kau kelaparanpun aku tak peduli." Sahut Sasuke kejam, dan pagi itupun sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dua sejoli itu sibuk beradu mulut. Mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka semakin erat serta saling mengerti tentu saja.

...

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega menghirup udara segar yang ada di balkon apartemennya. Ia bersyukur bisa keluar dari rumah sakit lebih cepat, tak seperti Naruto yang harus mendekam lebih lama untuk memastikan kondisinya. Terutama tulang bahunya yang mengalami sedikit pergeseran. Ia tak bertanya kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu, Sasuke beranggapan jika itu akibat dari perkelahiannya bersama preman-preman itu.

"Otouto, ada surat untukmu." Itachi memanggilnya dari ruang tamu. Ia sedikit menautkan alisnya mendengar teriakan Itachi. Surat? Setahunya ia tak pernah berkirim surat pada siapapun ataupun terlibat hutang apapun.

"Tadi petugas hotel mengantarnya kemari. Bacalah, siapa tahu penting." Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke setelah menyerahkan surat tersebut.

Sasuke memandang _ilfeel_ surat berwarna pink yang ada ditangannya. _'Kekanakan sekali.'_ Batinnya.

 _ **[Ku tunggu diatap sekarang!]**_

Apa Sasuke tak salah baca? Ia sangat berterima kasih pada si pengirim surat yang menulisnya dengan begitu 'jelas' hingga membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Belum lagi si pengirim juga tak menuliskan namanya.

"Apa isinya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Salah satu tangannya memegang secangkir kopi dengan tangan lainnya yang sedang menjinjing tas laptopnya. Itachi pasti akan mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya di rumah. Karena dirinya, kakaknya tersebut harus mengambil cuti demi merawatnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya kerjaan orang iseng." Setelah mengucapkannya Sasuke buru-buru ke kamar, Ia hendak menghubungi Naruto untuk menanyakan keadaannya sebelum melihat sebuah pesan tampil di layar _smartphone_ miliknya.

Sasuke membuka pesan tersebut. Ia cukup terkejut mendapat pesan seperti itu dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

 _ **[Disini dingin brengsek, cepat kemari!]**_

Terdengar tak sabaran dan seenak jidatnya saja. Sasuke hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, mencoba tidur. Namun hatinya berkata lain, ia harus menemui orang yang mengirimi surat tersebut untuknya. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan pergi kesana setelah menyambar _sweater_ dan syal nya dan berpamitan pada Itachi untuk keluar sebentar.

Saat sampai di atap gedung apartemennya, ia begitu terkejut melihat sosok berambut pirang berdiri membelakanginya. Dalam hati ia tersenyum menyadari siapa yang berada dihadapannya kini.

"Brengsek, huh?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan orang tersebut. Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam si empunya suara.

Sasuke merubah raut mukanya menjadi datar begitu menyadari situasi mereka sekarang. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kedinginan. Terlihat sekali tubuhnya yang bergetar dan kedua tangan yang bersedekap memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jika kedinginan seharusnya kau tak memintaku kemari." Sasuke menyodorkan syal yang ia pakai. Ia sudah cukup hangat dengan _sweater_ yang dikenakannya kini.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu." Sosok itu membalik tubuhnya, menatap ke arah tenggelamnya matahari. Entah kenapa saat melihat punggung lebar itu, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Tatapannya sudah tak sedingin dulu, bahkan kata-katanya sudah cukup terkontrol. Meski harus ia akui, dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku. Aku yakin itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat serius hingga membuatmu rela kedinginan menungguku." Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda tersebut. Ikut menikmati pemandangan indah dari atap gedung ini.

"Tawaranmu waktu itu—" Kyuubi menoleh, menatap pemuda _raven_ disampingnya. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikanpun juga ikut menoleh, menatap kepribadian lain milik kekasihnya."—apa masih berlaku?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Tawaran? Ia tak merasa melakukan tawar menawar apapun dengan sosok dihadapannya kini.

Menyadari raut kebingungan Sasuke, membuat Kyuubi sedikit mengeram kesal. Kenapa disituasi seperti ini murid pintar seperti Sasuke harus terlihat bodoh?

"Waktu itu kau menawariku untuk membantu menyembuhkan lukaku, idiot!" Sasuke semakin serius mendengar ucapannya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah luka Naruto belum sembuh? Apa lukanya parah? Hingga membuat Kyuubi menemuinya untuk meminta tolong padanya.

Sasuke hendak bersuara, ia ingin bertanya apa Naruto baik-baik saja saat ini, namun ucapan Kyuubi sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya. "Untuk itulah biarkan aku mencintaimu juga."

 _ **DEG**_ —

Degup jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang mendengar perkataan yang tak terduga itu. Kenapa? Kenapa Kyuubi berkata seperti itu. Kenapa pula jantungnya seperti ini.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tahu kau harus membicarakannya dulu pada Naruto. Ak-aku hanya ingin luka di hatiku bisa sembuh. Aku ingin merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya sebelum aku menghilang, belajar mencintai orang kembali dan—" Kyuubi menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia mendekati Sasuke. Meraih pundak ringkih itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "—melindunginya."

Kecupan lembut ia daratkan pada bibir Sasuke. Hanya menempelkan saja, tanpa ada lumatan sama sekali. Tubuh Sasuke menegang merasakannya.

"Terima kasih." Dan kalimat itu mengakhiri semuanya. Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Sementara Sasuke? Dia masih terdiam, mencerna ucapan pemuda tersebut, lebih tepatnya ia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar tadi.

.

▪●▪ _NaruSasu▪●▪_

.

Keesokan paginya Naruto heboh sendiri setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika yang kehabisan daya. Umpatan kasar dan tak berguna pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu, teme? Kau menolaknya kan?" Naruto berhenti di depan Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Ia memegang kedua bahu kekasihnya, sedikit mencengkeramnya karena tak sabar mendengar jawaban kekasihnya

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke yang masih setia membaca bukunya. "Hn? Hn apa teme?" Naruto mengguncang terus bahu tersebut hingga mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Sasuke.

"Aku belum menjawabnya." Naruto melepas tangannya pada bahu Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping sang kekasih.

' _Baguslah!'_ batinnya senang. Sasuke menoleh saat tak mendengar respon apapun dari Naruto.

"Dobe, apa kau keberatan jika aku menolongnya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sebenarnya ia tak suka mendengar Kyuubi juga mencintai kekasihnya, namun jika itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya sembuh, ia harus percaya pada pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

"Ia berkata padaku itu permintaan terakhirnya sebelum menghilang." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sekarang tahu kenapa Kyuubi menjadi jarang sekali bangun akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih lagi ia sering mengalami hal aneh yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Ia mengingat beberapa _memory_ yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Mungkinkah itu adalah _memory_ Kyuubi yang mengalir ke ingatannya? Lalu ciuman itu! Ia samar mengingatnya, apa Kyuubi pernah mencium kekasihnya?

"Naru?" panggil Sasuke kembali. Ia bahkan tak mamanggil kekasihnya dengan panggilan sayang yang selalu menjadi _trade mark_ mereka berdua.

"Aku akan menolaknya jika kau tak setu—" melihat reaksi Naruto yang terdiam membuat Sasuke mengira jika kekasihnya tersebut menolak permintaannya.

"Tidak." Lirih Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke."—aku ingin kau membantunya, membantunya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang selalu diimpikannya sejak dulu."

Cinta! Naruto tahu Kyuubi sangat membutuhkannya. Karena kepahitan cinta Kyuubi hadir dalam dirinya. Karena cinta Kyuubi bertindak kasar seperti itu. Tapi karena cinta pula dirinya bisa sembuh.

"Terima kasih." Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke."Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku." Lanjut pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum, ia tarik tubuh porselen itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Tidak Sasuke, seharusnya akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Berkat dirimu aku bisa sembuh setelah ini." Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Senyuman tulus yang begitu manis yang pernah ia lakukan.

 _Karena cinta dirinya sakit, tapi karena cinta itu pula dirinya sembuh._

 **The End**

* * *

Endingnya absurd? So sorry :D

August 17, 2015

Happy Independence Day, Indonesia. \^_^/


End file.
